obludafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Character Appearances per Episode
This is a list of character appearances and short summary per episode. Episode 1: Herr Doctor Tenma Characters Dr. Kenzo Tenma, 2 unnamed doctors, turkish woman, turkish boy, Eva Heinemann, two TV reporters, Udo Heinemann, Rosenbach, Dr. Becker, Dr. Oppenheimer, Dr Boyer, Dr. Eisen Summary Dr. Kenzo Tenma realizes that he's being used a pawn in the machinery of politics that is a hospital and his ethics are shaken. He decides to do something about it and break the chain by saving a young boy. Episode 2: Downfall Characters Eisler Memorial Medical Staff, Dr. Tenma, Eva Heinemann, Johan Liebert, Anna Liebert, Egon Weißbach, Summary Dr. Tenma decides to operate on the young boy who came in first even though he has been assigned to operate on the Mayor of Dusseldorf who arrived later. The Mayor dies and the boy survives, but this plays against Dr. Tenma's promotion and engagement with Eva Heinemann. Dr. Tenma tells this -- and that he wishes his superiors would die -- to the young boy he saved, who is seemingly in a comatose state. Not long after the boy wakes up, and the hospital uses the twins' condition for promotion, much to Dr. Tenma's dismay. The young boy then murders the doctors who Tenma told him he was angry at and the twins flee from the hospital. Episode 3: A Murder Characters Dr. Kenzo Tenma, Inspector Heinrich Lunge, Eva Heinemann, Adolf Junkers, Karl (Child) , Summary Dr. Tenma is woken up at a very early hour with the news that Director Heinemann, along with doctors Boyer and Oppenheim, died the previous evening. In addition to that, two patients in critical condition are waiting to be operated on and he has to deal with the disappearance of the twins. Inspector Lunge, a detective from the BKA who is investigating the case, notices the recent events play in favor of Dr. Tenma, and meets him at Dr. Heinemann's funeral. Lunge informs him that the three doctors were killed by nitric acid, a muscle relaxant found in a candy they ate. The detective also tells Dr. Tenma that the twins' parents were most likely killed as a result of political terrorism. This turn of events makes Dr. Tenma feel like going back to Japan again and answering the true calling of a doctor. Meanwhile, his operation on Herr Buchner follows through smoothly. The man has heard about Dr. Tenma's plan to quit his medical career in Germany and persuades him not to. Ater that, he's called to the Board of Directors' meeting about the reshuffling of personnels and Dr. Tenma being appointed as Chief Surgeon. After his promotion, Eva Heinemann asks him to take her back, but he turns her away, leaving the woman in anger and disgust. Following this, there is a nine year skip in the timeline from 1986 to 1995. Dr. Tenma is next seen operating on a lock pick -- Adolf Junkers -- who has received a head injugry after being hit by a car during his flight from the poilce. Inspector Lunge rushes to Eisler Memorial Hospital to check on Junkers, and meets Dr. Tenma there again. Episode 4: Night of the Execution Characters Dr. Kenzo Tenma, Adolf Junkers, Inspector Lunge, Eva Heinemann, Johan Liebert, Doctor Becker, Summary Dr. Tenma has completed the operation on Junkers and checks on him often. Junkers utters "the monster is coming" when asked to speak. Inspector Lunge then interrogates Junkers while he is recovering and tells him that they know of his abilitites as a lock pick, but not as an assassin. The detective makes a deal with him and says that if he testifies and points out who he was working with and who made the group kill those couples, he can avoid severe criminal charges. Junkers then enters a state of delirium and the interrogation is put off. He is assigned a guard to watch over him though because of Lunge's mistrust for Tenma. Dr. Tenma takes Junkers out for fresh air. He lectures him with a speech on his "all lives are equal" belief and about how he has to deal with life and death on daily basis. Junkers then finds the courage to talk to Dr. Tenma and even tells him that although they were not that different in age, he is like his father to him for saving his life and offering words of wisdom. Then he tells the surgeon about this mechanical clock he really liked when he was a child, which is also the main reason why he became a lock pick. With this confession, Dr. Tenma encourages Junkers to tell everything to the police so that he can start over. Later that night, right before a date, Dr. Tenma sees a mechanical clock that looks just like the one Junkers described. He buys it and hurriedly goes back to the hospital to give it to his patient, but Junkers is not in his room and his guard has been killed in an eerily familiar way: a candy with a muscle relaxant. The doctor runs in the direction of the exit to find Junkers. Tenma tails him until they arrive at a deserted building, where the lock pick begins shouting at him to not go any further. Junkers' efforts are to no avail though, and Tenma walks in, where he sees a blonde man standing with a gun pointed at his patient. Johan Liebert shows himself and executes Junkers. Before that, the lock pick confesses that he and his mates were hired by Johan, and his the rest of his group was already killed by this "employer" of theirs. Dr. Tenma tries to convince Johan not to shoot Junkers, justifying his claim with the basis that he knows all about thim and could surely get him arrested. But Johan does not buy it, because he has not identity, after all. Johan says his foster parents and the Lieberts had to be eliminated because they knew his past, but he cannot kill Dr. Tenma because he saved him; he regards him as if he were his own father. Johan also confesses that as a gift in return for saving his life, he killed the doctors who humiliated Tenma so that he could regain his former post all those years ago, and finishes by telling the doctor that all he did was grant him his wish. Episode 5: The Girl of Heidelberg Characters Nina Fortner, Professor Kronecker, Christianne and Erich Fortner , Peter , Dr. Geitel , old man from Munich , Dr. Tenma, Johan Liebert Summary Nina Fortner, one of the twins from the earlier episodes, is now a law major at Heidelberg University with a part time job at pizza delivery. In the episode, she is seen having come late to the class of Professor Kronecker, so she is asked to answer a question about a court ruling no one in the class could answer. She answered it most convincingly and received the approval of her professor. Nina returns home after her activities and goes to bond with her parents. After, she receives an anonymous email from a sender who says he was born to smother her with roses (in a metaphorical sense). She thinks it's just Peter and dismisses the message. The next day, Nina meets with her therapist and counselor Dr. Geitel, and tells him about her recurring nightmare. Dr. Geitel explains that she became unstable when she came to college because of many things she has to think of. After the counseling session, Nina’s therapist writes a psychological report about her being an intelligent person but one with darkness hovering her, trying to overpower her. Nina continues to show good performance in class, until this one case discussed by Professor Kronecker. It was about a murder of a family with the parents killed by shooting and the children by strangulation. Nina starts trembling and loses consciousness. Nina starts trembling and loses consciousness. When she went home, she again receives an anonymous e-mail telling that the sender is going to pick her up soon. Dr. Tenma visits Cologne to track Johan's going from one foster family to another. He learned that during his stay in Cologne six years ago, he was using the name Michael Reichmann. Dr. Tenma then remembers about Johan's twin sister. When he visited Munich, he knew that Johan used another name; Franz Haynau. An old man knew Johan as a boy and willingly told Dr. Tenma how interesting a boy Johan was. The old man told Dr. Tenma that Johan looked up to him because he saved his life and he was more important to him than his parents. The old man informed Dr. Tenma that Franz stayed there with the Haynau couple from March 1987 to April 1988. He described Franz to be very intelligent and polite, and quickly mastered the English and French language under his tutelage. He was also very much amused by the old man’s war stories, especially that of the old man’s escape from death in the U-boat attacked by an Allied Destroyer. He was interested in man’s behaviour on the verge of death and the fear it inspired. He also said Franz would not open his heart to anyone, save for his sister. When Dr. Tenma said he was looking for the boy’s twin sister, he said Franz is going to pick her up when she turns twenty in Heidelberg. Meanwhile in Heidelberg, Nina’s friend arranges her to meet a man who keeps on staring at her in class. Her friends’ theory is that he is the one sending those anonymous letters. Shortly after she was approached by the man, Nina sees Johan standing by a huge column, and then she passes out. Episode 6: The Missing Characters Dr. Tenma, Jacob Mauler , Nina Fortner, Dr. Geitel, Johan Liebert, Mr. and Mrs. Fortner, Gardener Summary Dr. Tenma goes to a press company to research about Nina’s whereabouts. Mr. Mauler would not believe Dr. Tenma’s claim that Nina’s parents and she is in grave danger. Dr. Tenma’s theory was that Johan used to live with the Fortners and left with the condition of them telling the truth to Nina on her 20th birthday. Dr. Tenma was thinking that there might be some search notice published and he wants to check them out. Mr. Mauler gave him filed manuscripts from nine years ago. Nina again visits her therapist for consultation and told him about the fainting episode that happened when she saw Johan. She told Dr. Geitel that he seemed familiar to her, and that she was nostalgic. She felt like he was absolute evil. She said that maybe she will be able to describe her feelings more if she sees him again, and when she was asked if seeing him would help her recall past memories, she said it would. The next day, Dr. Tenma was woken up by Mr. Mauler because he was searching until that morning. Mauler treated him to a restaurant for breakfast. Later that day, Mauler personally helps Dr. Tenma go through the records and finds the article in question. They also learns that that day was the twins’ birthday. Meanwhile in the Fortner household, the Fortners were thinking how they should reveal the truth to Nina, or if they should even tell it to her. Nina arrives and goes straight to her room, noticing she was again sent another anonymous e-mail. It said the sender wants to meet her at 7pm at Heidelberg Castle. That night, Nina phones home that she cannot get home early because she is going to meet a friend at the Heidelberg Castle. Dr. Tenma and Mr. Mauler heads towards the address they found on the article in hope to find Nina. Mauler recounts his trip to Cologne to check out the middle aged couple murders, and told Dr. Tenma that there were not any feelings involved in the killing, just pure intent to kill. Mauler states a man not more than twenty years of age could not have orchestrated those emotionless murders. After arriving at 16 Nickel Avenue, they asked the Fortners about the twins but refused to answer any questions at first. Mauler persuaded and they said Nina is at Heidelberg castle. Dr. Tenma left for Heidelberg Castle and Mauler went to call the police. However, phone lines went dead. At the Heidelberg Castle, Nina thought it was just another prank message and was about to leave when a gardener said she has to wait. Dr. Tenma appears just in time and asked Nina to go with him back to Nina’s house. The gardener stops them but he gets taken down by Nina and was tied. The two headed back to the Fortners. Episode 7: House of Tragedy Characters Dr. Tenma, Nina Fortner, Detective Messener , Detective Muller , Mr. and Mrs. Fortner, Mr. Mauler Summary On their way to the Fortners, Nina asked Dr. Tenma about what is going on. Dr. Tenma told her that she used to be Anna Liebert and that she had a twin brother who goes by the name Johan. When they arrived to the Fortners, lights were out and no one answered to their calls. They decided to get in and they saw Nina’s parents and Mr. Mauler murdered in cold blood. He tried to revive them but to no avail. Detective Messener and Detective Muller arrived and took them to the police station saying their back up would take over the investigation and that they need Nina’s and Dr. Tenma’s statement. During the ride, Dr. Tenma wondered why those detectives just left the crime scene without securing the evidence. Dr. Tenma also wondered why they were headed to the Mannheim Police station rather than the nearer Heidelberg Police. This further heightened Dr. Tenma’s growing apprehension with the detectives who picked them up until they reached a checkpoint. Dr. Tenma requested the detectives if they could for a moment go out for Nina to get some fresh air Detective Muller asked Dr. Tenma, addressing him as ‘Doctor’, if they could get in now. This, along with the blood he saw on the hem of Detective Messener’s coat, made Dr. Tenma sure of his doubt on these people and he and Nina jumped off the bridge to escape the suspicious police men. Next morning, the two of them found themselves washed on the riverside with a barn. Dr. Tenma bought clothes and food for them from the convenience store. After changing, Nina told Dr. Tenma that she shot Johan as he had instructed her when they were children, after she knew that the death of all those people who had been kind to them had been Johan’s doing. Dr. Tenma then instructed Nina to stay and hide there until he comes back from the police. Dr. Tenma dropped by the Heidelberg Police station to know how the investigation is going when he saw Messener and Muller. They were really affiliated with the Mannheim Police and that they were also investigating the murder at Heidelberg Schloss . Dr. Tenma then phoned the press to make a statement and went back to Nina. Back at the riverside, Nina could not be found. Dr. Tenma went inside the barn and saw sandwiches and a letter from Nina. Meanwhile in the Heidelberg Schloss, Inspector Lunge found an item that would incriminate Dr. Tenma for the murders. Episode 8: Pursued Characters Dr. Tenma, Eva Heinemann, Dr. Becker, Eisler Memorial Department Chief, Inspector Lunge, Horace (Eva’s butler) Summary Dr. Tenma performed his last operation Eisler Memorial. Inspector Lunge visited Eva Heinemann’s lavish mansion and showed her the piece of evidence he gathered from the Heidelberg Schloss. It is a neck tie which, by Inspector Lunge’s analysis, points to a store that sells the best goods only to their wealthiest patrons. Eva told him that she did not remember it, because she gave out so many presents before. Inspector Lunge told her that the owner of the necktie is the suspect to the murders. Eva stood on her statement that she did not know to whom she gave the necktie. During Dr. Tenma’s daily rounds in the hospital, Eva visited him and asked if he has some minutes to spare. In their private room, Eva communicated to Dr. Tenma that she did not betrayed him to the police who came asking for her about the necktie. She also posed a deal that if Dr. Tenma accepts her again, she would continue keeping those incriminating information she held. Dr. Tenma did not even think about it and left Eva for his rounds. In Eva’s fury, she immediately went to the BKA and confessed everything to Inspector Lunge so that she can get even with Dr. Tenma’s rejection of her. Dr. Tenma anticipated this move of Eva and straightaway filed resignation. The arresting officers came to take Dr. Tenma but he already left. Episode 9: The Girl and the Seasoned Soldier Characters Dr. Tenma, Inspector Lunge, Hugo Bernhardt, Burmese girl Summary Inspector Lunge invited Mr. Bernhardt to the Kiesen Police station. He asked him how Dr. Tenma fare as a trainee in marksmanship. Mr. Bernhardt declined to talk about his students. Five months ago, Dr. Tenma asked Mr. Bernhardt if he could teach him how to shoot a gun effectively. Mr. Bernhardt gave him a jump rope and instructed him to jump rope just like the girl he is keeping. While training, Dr. Tenma noticed the girl broke no sweat in doing it and praised her for that. Later that day, Dr. Tenma even loss appetite in exhaustion. Mr. Bernhardt said proper eating part of the training. After the meal, the Burmese girl went straight to her room. Dr. Tenma asked Mr. Bernhardt what his relation to the girl. He said she is the daughter of the woman Mr. Bernhardt killed as a soldier in Myanmar. He took the child but she developed selective mutism from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder and would not talk to him, not even smile. Dr. Tenma finished his basic training and was instructed to come to the firing range. At the firing range, he was told by Mr. Bernhardt to always fire a gun twice to increase the possibility of success. By the evening, Dr. Tenma chose to cook the dinner and prepared Nikujaga for them and made chopsticks out of the trees around for more authentic feel. Dr. Tenma praised the Burmese girl for being good at using chopsticks while he laughed at Mr. Bernhardt who struggled in using it. A few days later, Dr. Tenma made significant improvement on his shooting skills. He was also trained in quick dismembering and assembling of a gun. One time when Dr. Tenma was doing his jogging, he saw the girl preoccupied with something. He then learned that the Burmese girl rescued a brambling chick and was about to take it home. Dr. Tenma convinced her to take it back to its nest so that the chick can see its mother again. When Dr. Tenma finally mastered shooting, he left the house of Mr. Bernhardt and left behind a note, a prepared meal (Nikujaga again)and a corresponding payment for his services. While eating the Nikujaga, Mr. Bernhardt again struggled with using the chopstick and could not eat, dropping every potato. The Burmese girl laughed at her, the first time since she came to Germany. Episode 10: A Past Erased Characters Otto Heckel, Dr. Tenma, Bartender , unnamed friend of Erich(Johan), Karl Brandt (lawyer), Max Steindorf (lawyer's subordinate) Summary Otto Heckel ordered a Manhattan, but the bartender forgot put the cherry in. Heckel thought it was a sign of bad luck. After drinking in the bar, he went straight to the Springer’s mansion to steal some valuable things. Dr. Tenma caught him but police sirens were heard suddenly and they fled. Heckel then offered Dr. Tenma a job in the underground but he refused it. But when he learned Heckel knew a lot about the Springers, he had gone with him to an apartment building. Heckel pointed him to a man who had Erich as a confidante. The man told Dr. Tenma a bit about his past and how Erich came talking to him a bar one day. They shared the same sentiments, which is why he trusted Erich. He said Erich even invited him to come over his home, the home of Congressman Springer and his wife, where Erich lived for about a year as their foster son. Erich revealed to him the bad things about the Springer family and about Congressman Springer’s mistress. When Erich asked him to eliminate the family for him, he recalled his own mother being someone’s mistress too, and killed them for it. After saying this, he said Dr. Tenma had no more to hear from him. The man, however, remembered Erich’s saying that a man will come looking for him, which will prove that his fate has already been decided. The man said Erich had a message for him in the study of Congressman Springer. After that, the man pointed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Dr. Tenma and Heckel then visited Congressman Springer’s study. While Heckel is happily counting a few hundred thousand marks he got from the wall safe, Dr. Tenma took a flashlight and took a look around. He noticed a portrait and took it down, revealing Johan’s message. When they left the Springer’s Mansion, Max Steindorf fetched Dr. Tenma to see Karl Brandt, a lawyer from East Germany. He took Dr. Tenma at a safe house with the bloodied Brandt lying on the sofa. Dr. Tenma refused to treat him at first, but after hearing Brandt’s sentiments, he decided to stop the bleeding from a ruptured artery in his armpit and carried him out to take him to a hospital. He was threatened by Steindorf not to do it, but he still did. Police came and Brandt asked Dr. Tenma to put him down and save himself. Later that day, Heckel made a fuss about him not taking any money from them for his service. Episode 11: 511 Kinderheim Characters Dr. Tenma, Erna Tietze, Mr. Hartmann, Dieter Summary Dr. Tenma went to visit the Lieberts' house in Berlin. The real estate agent thought Dr. Tenma was interested in buying the house that when he knew he was only there for information about the Lieberts he quickly shoved Dr. Tenma away. The agent however, pointed him to a certain commercial affairs official living ten houses away. Dr. Tenma found the official and had a short talk with him. He learned there that Mr. Liebert took both of the children in from Kinderheim 511. Dr. Tenma was able to locate Kinderheim 511 and saw the east façade of the orphanage destroyed by fire. While observing, an old lady walked by and told Dr. Tenma that the building he’s examining is about to be torn down for a supermarket. She also pointed him to the former Minister of Health living nearby at block 47. Looking for block 47, Dr. Tenma saw a wounded Dieter and treats his wound. He ran away after being treated. Dr. Tenma found the apartment where Mr. Hartmann is staying and the minister gladly welcomed him in. Dr. Tenma noticed the frames hung on his wall, and Hartman said they were his former foster children who he cared for after the fall of the Berlin Wall . He also said he is still taking care of one boy. They talked about 511 and then Johan and Anna finally entered their conversation. He said Johan lead a revolution there which made the children run amok. Dieter comes home, and their conversation was cut off. Hartmann invited Dr. Tenma to dinner and told him to write in his article (Dr. Tenma said he was a freelance journalist) that “We should raise our children in a proper manner. How we handle them is important. Only after doing so will the children have wonderful dreams”. When Dr. Tenma heard this, he asked Dieter his dream, and he said he wanted a soccer ball. After Dr. Tenma left he walked on the streets of Berlin and saw a sports shop selling a soccer ball. He bought it for Dieter and quickly went back to Mr. Hartmann’s. But when reached their apartment, he heard Dieter yell and he swiftly came rushing in. Dr. Tenma saw Dieter’s wounds acquired from Mr. Hartmann’s beating of him. Dr. Tenma brought him to a hospital instructing a nurse to not let anyone get Dieter. Dr. Tenma visited Kinderheim 47 and asked its matron Erna Tietze to take Dieter in. She refused at first, saying she cannot just take any child from a stranger at a moment’s notice. Then Dr. Tenma asked Tietze if she knew Anna and she said she knew her well. They talked about Anna and her brother Johan. When the conversation was diverted to Kinderheim 511, Tietze was suddenly defensive. She said she did all her best so that her orphanage would not be controlled by the internal affairs ministry and turn out like another Kinderheim 511. Episode 12: A Little Experiment Characters Dr. Tenma, Erna Tietze, Hartmann, Dieter Summary Tietze revealed to Dr. Tenma that the main goal of the Kinderheim 511 was to create a band of perfect soldiers through brainwashing and human programming. She also told Dr. Tenma that there was one person, a child psychologist, who was able to remain in Germany under a false name, and was formerly known as the Minister for Health. Dieter was treated in the hospital and he looked for his soccer ball when he woke up. Dieter’s peace of mind however, was short lived, because Mr. Hartmann came to pick him up. Dieter won’t come, but as Hartmann is his foster parent and legal guardian he was forced to come with him. Dr. Tenma went back to the hospital to retrieve Dieter but the nurses said he had already gone with Mr. Hartmann. Dr. Tenma quickly went back to Mr. Hartmann’s house but he could not find them there. In Mr. Hartmann’s study, he found a stack of pictures of Mr. Hartmann and some kids taken at different times but in the same location. Looking at the pictures one by one, he saw one picture of the child Johan with some old man Dr. Tenma does not know about. From that picture Dr. Tenma knew where the pictures were taken from. Then, Dr. Tenma realized what kind of predicament Dieter was in. Meanwhile, Mr. Hartmann took Dieter to the dilapidated Kinderheim 511. Dr. Tenma followed them there and going in, he saw the soccer ball he gave to Dieter rolling down the stairs. At the top of the stairs, a weak and bruised Dieter appeared sitting on a big cushioned chair beside a kindled fire. Mr. Hartmann appeared behind Dieter suddenly, saying Dieter cannot see what Johan saw when he sat in that very chair. Hartmann said Dieter was another failure, very far from Johan. Johan predicted that humans are destined to hate and kill each other. Hartmann held on to that prediction and continued his experiments on a smaller scale. He forced on Dieter his ideals to become more like Johan. He points a long firearm to Dieter, as if to shoot him, but Dr. Tenma stopped him by aiming his gun on him. Hartmann said Dr. Tenma could not just find and kill Johan. He also said he should find General Wolf, the first person to discover Johan’s talent and brought him to 511. Then, Dr. Tenma asked Dieter to come down the stairs and that he can decide for himself. Hartmann said Dieter won’t go with Dr. Tenma because he is his child, but Dieter slowly left his chair and went down the stairs. When Dieter reached Dr. Tenma, Dieter reiterated to Mr. Hartmann what Dr. Tenma told him, “Tomorrow is a great day.”. The next day, Dr. Tenma instructed Dieter to take the bus heading to Kuenen street and go the orphanage right in front where the bus stops and give the letter to Erna Tietze. But what Dieter did was to let his soccer ball roll in Dr. Tenma's direction and started following him. Dr. Tenma told him not to follow him anymore, but Dieter insisted. Episode 13: Petra and Schumann Characters Dr. Schumann , Petra , Dr. Tenma, Dieter, Heinz , Pionere (clinic nurse) Summary Dr. Schumann visited Mrs. Petra, whose son is a policeman, for him to perform check up on her but Mrs. Petra wildly refused. Then, a village man came with his scooter telling Dr. Schumann there is a person hit by a car and needed his help. When Dr. Schumann arrived at his clinic, the man had already been performed first-aid by the passer-by who brought him in. The passer-by left without giving identification but left money for the patient’s expenses with the message, “The man had no money and asked not be sent to a hospital.”. Dr. Schumann, feeling very much insulted by the stranger’s behaviour, tried to find him. The nurse protested about Dr. Schumann’s unpredictable reaction because Finck the Drunkard will have to be treated. Dr. Schumann said not to worry because the stranger treated him wholly. Meanwhile in a restaurant nearby, Dieter and Dr. Tenma ate their breakfast. Dr. Tenma said he should not follow him, and their constant moving will make Dieter unable to attend school and make any friends. Dieter said he already had a friend n Tenma. Suddenly, Dr. Schumann appeared and asked Dr. Tenma if he was the one who performed the surgery to the drunkard. Dr. Schumann gave back Dr. Tenma’s money and said he would never take any money from the drunkard even if he is a worthless person. Mrs. Petra’s son arrived and it made Dr. Tenma uneasy. Dr. Tenma and Dieter were about to go and slip away when the policeman approached them. Dr. Schumann said he is Dr. Chan who visited the village for his vacation and took care of Finck while he was on a house call. Dr. Schumann told Heinz should have persuaded his mother to let him perform checkup on her, but he said his mother is way too hard headed for him. When the doctors and Dieter went out the restaurant, Dr. Tenma asked Dr. Schumann why he lied to the policeman for him, and he said it was a gift in return to his quick response to Finck’s medical needs. Dr. Schumann also said he can repay him if he can help him out a bit. In line with Dr. Schumann’s request, Dr. Tenma treated as many patients as he could. Seeing how Dr. Schumann does his charity work, Dr. Tenma became quite amazed at him and admired him. They arrived at Mrs. Petra’s house and she was still as stubborn as ever. From there Dr. Tenma knew Dr. Schumann’s feelings for the old Mrs. Petra. Dr. Tenma tried to convince her to let them check on her, and Mrs. Petra opened the door for them. Dr. Tenma smelled the steaming Hungarian stew Goulash and he told Mrs. Petra it was Dr. Schumann’s favorite food. Mrs. Petra told him that if it were not for his stiff shoulders she would have prepared dinner by now. Dr. Tenma asked her if she could touch her chest with her chin, but Mrs. Petra cannot. Dr. Tenma held out his hand and fitted it between her chest and chin. From there Dr. Tenma diagnosed she had developed a subarachnoid hemorrhage and needs immediate medical attention. Mrs. Petra then lost consciousness and was taken to Dr. Schumann’s clinic. At the police station, they received a copy of the wanted list of criminals. Heinz remembered Dr. Tenma’s face from the criminal profiles they were sent. At Dr. Schumann’s clinic, he asked Dr. Tenma to perform the operation on her, even if it was too difficult due to incomplete facilities and materials. During the operation, Dr. Tenma did his best without the most necessary craniotome. Heinz came bursting in and pointed a gun on Dr. Tenma but he still continues the operation. After the operation, Dr. Schumann laid out his life story which was basically like Dr. Tenma’s in so many ways. Heinz called off his arresting of Dr. Tenma and just went to retrieve a helicopter to for his mother to be taken to a proper hospital. Dr. Tenma left for their journey, but Dr. Schumann tried to bargain for him to stay in their village. Dr. Tenma just asked Dr. Schumann to care for Dieter. Dr. Schumann insisted Dr. Tenma could many lives there, but Dr. Tenma told him he still needed to kill a man. Dr. Schumann did not understand what he was saying, so he sent Dieter to follow Dr. Tenma so the Dr. Tenma would not do anything evil. Episode 14: Left Behind Characters Inspector Lunge, Mrs. Lunge and Ms. Lunge , Cong. Boltzmann's secretary , Eva Heinemann Summary Episode 15: Be My Baby Characters Nina Fortner, Dieter, Otto Heckel, Detective Messener, Kenzo Tenma, The Baby, Ayse's friend, Professor Goedelitz, General Wolf (cameo), Ayse (voice only) Summary Episode 16: Wolf's Confession Characters Ayse (voice only), Nina Fortner, Otto Heckel, Dieter, Ayse's Friend, General Wolf, Johan Liebert (cameo) Summary Episode 17: Reunion Characters Kenzo Tenma, "Skinhead" gang, Otto Heckel, Dieter, Ayse's friend, Turkishes, The Baby, Nina Fortner Summary Episode 18: Five Sugars Characters Kenzo Tenma, Otto Heckel, Dieter, Nina Fortner/Anna Liebert, Rosso Summary Episode 19: The Monster's Abyss Characters Rudy Gillen, Peter Jürgens, Kenzo Tenma, Hannah Kemp Summary Episode 20: Journey to Freiham Characters Rudy Gillen, Kenzo Tenma, Old British couple, Dieter Summary Episode 21: Happy Holidays Characters Barbara (Muller's wife), Fritz (Barbara's son), Detective Muller, Roberto, Nina Fortner Summary Episode 22: Lunge's Trap Characters Kipper (from Hamburg Talk), Heinrich Lunge, Giebel , The Jopps Summary Episode 23: Eva's Confession Characters Eva Heinemann, Roberto, Dr. Becker, Angelica Belger (state legislator's daughter, flashback), Adolf Junkers (flashback), Johan Liebert (flashback) Summary Episode 24: Of Men and Dining Characters Eva Heinemann, Roberto, Dieter, Kenzo Tenma, Otto Heckel, Mob boss , Helmut (the mob boss' bodyguard) Summary Episode 25: Thursday's Boy Characters Hans Georg Schuwald , Karl Neuman , Lotte Frank , Nina Fortner, Halenka Novakova (in flashback), Members from the Mystery club, Blue Sophie , Edmund Fahren , Johan Liebert Sei de nada ñ Episode 26: The Secret Woods Characters Richard Braun, Julius Reichwein, Martin (detective), Johan Liebert, Karl Neuman, Lotte Frank, Hans Georg Schuwald, Blue Sophie Summary Episode 27: Proof Characters Richard Braun, Julius Reichwein, Karl Neuman, Hans Georg Schuwald, Halenka Novakova (in flashback), Johan Liebert Summary Episode 28: Just One Case Characters Richard Braun, Julius Reichwein, Dornach CEO Gauck's secretary, Schuwald's former housekeeper's daughter, Hans' friend, Joachim Holmer's wife, Karl Neuman (in flashback), Johan Liebert (in flashback) Summary Episode 29: Execution Characters Richard Braun, Richard's ex-wife, Rosemary, Mr. and Mrs. Liebert, Julius Reichwein, Mr. Hertz, Rudy Gillen, Peter Jürgens, Johan Liebert, Martin (detective) Summary Episode 30: Decision Characters Julius Reichwein, Rudy Gillen, Richard Braun's ex-wife, Rosemary, Martin, detective, bartender, thugs, Kenzo Tenma, Mrs. Hess, Mrs. Meres, Richard Braun (flashback), prostitute, Roberto Summary Episode 31: In Broad Daylight Characters Julius Reichwein, Dieter, Kenzo Tenma, Otto, Karl Neuman, Hans Georg Schuwald, Johan Liebert, Rudy Gillen, Heinrich Lunge Summary Episode 32: Sanctuary Characters Karl Neuman, Lotte Frank, Nina Fortner, Kenzo Tenma, Johann Liebert Summary Lotte meets Nina and notices her looking like Johann. Tenma loos for a way to kill Johann. Episode 33: A Child's View Characters Dieter, Martin (child), Julius Reichwein, Hans Georg Schuwald, Johann Liebert, Emil Sebe (mentioned) Summary A number of children die after falling off the roof of tall buildings. One of them, Martin, survives and talks to Dieter about “the game”. It appears Johann has invented it. Johann knows about Tenma’s plan to kill him. Schuwald intends to give away his book collection to the University. A ceremony is being planned. Episode 34: At the Edge of Darkness Characters Summary Episode 35: My Nameless Hero Characters Summary Episode 36: The Monster of Chaos Characters Summary Episode 37: The Nameless Monster Characters Summary Episode 38: The Demon in My Eyes Characters Summary Episode 39: The Hell in His Eyes Characters Summary Episode 40: Grimmer Characters Summary Episode 41: The Ghost of 511 Characters Summary Episode 42: The Adventures of the Magnificent Steiner Characters Summary Episode 43: Detective Suk Characters Summary Episode 44: Double Darkness Characters Summary Episode 45: The Monster's Afterimage Characters Summary Episode 46: Contact Characters Summary Episode 47: The Door to Nightmares Characters Summary Episode 48: The Scariest Thing Characters Summary Episode 49: The Cruelest THing Characters Summary Episode 50: The Rose Mansion Characters Summary Episode 51: Monster's Love Letter Characters Summary Episode 52: The Lawyer Characters Summary Episode 53: Determination Characters Summary Episode 54: The Escape Characters Summary Episode 55: Room 402 Characters Summary Episode 56: The Never-Ending Journey Characters Summary Episode 57: That Night Characters Summary Episode 58: I Hate this Job Characters Summary Episode 59: The Man Who Saw the Devil Characters Summary Episode 60: The Man Who Knew Too Much Characters Summary Episode 61: The Door to Memories Characters Summary Episode 62: A Pleasant Dinner Table Characters Summary Episode 63: Unrelated Murders Characters Reinhard Dinger Taxi driver Summary Episode 64: The Baby's Depression Characters Summary Episode 65: Johan's Footprints Characters Summary Episode 66: Welcome Home Characters Summary Episode 67: I'm Back Characters Summary Episode 68: Ruhenheim Characters Heinrich Lunge, Wolfgang Grimmer, "Mr. Poppe", Wim Knaup, Herbert Knaup, Henning and Franka Heinich, Sausage vendor, Old Couple, Konrad, Roberto Summary Episode 69: A Peaceful Home Characters Heinrich Lunge, Wolfgang Grimmer, Dr. Kenzo Tenma, Nina Fortner, "Mr. Poppe", Old Couple, Wim Knaup, Herbert Knaup, Henning and Franka Heinich, Jaromir Lipsky Summary Episode 70: The Town Massacre Characters Heinrich Lunge, Wolfgang Grimmer, Dr. Kenzo Tenma, Franz Bonaparta, Wim Knaup, Henning and Franka Heinich, Old Couple, Herbert Knaup, Nina Fortner, Rudy Gillen, Dr. Julius Reichwein, Roberto, Sausage vendor, Eva Heinemann, Dieter Summary Episode 71: The Wrath of the Magnificent Steiner Characters Wolfgang Grimmer, Dr. Kenzo Tenma, Heinrich Lunge, Franz Bonaparta, Wim Knaup, Henning and Franka Heinich, Old Couple, Sausage vendor Summary Episode 72: A Nameless Man Characters Roberto, Heinrich Lunge, Dr. Kenzo Tenma, Franz Bonaparta, Wim Knaup, Nina Fortner, Rudy Gillen, Michael Liebert and his wife (flashback), Johan Liebert (flashback) Summary Episode 73: Scenery for a Doomsday Characters Dr. Kenzo Tenma, Johan Liebert, Nina Fortner, Rudy Gillen, Wim Knaup, Franz Bonaparta, Roberto, Heinrich Lunge, Herbert Knaup, Henning and Franka Heinich Summary Episode 74: The Real Monster Characters Dr. Kenzo Tenma, Nina Fortner, Eva Heinemann, Heinrich Lunge, Dieter, Otto Heckel, Julius Reichwein, Hans Georg Schuwald, Karl Neumann, Jan Suk, Fritz Verdemann, Viera Černá, Johan Liebert, Franz Bonaparta (flashback), Peter Capek (flashback) Summary Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:List